Infuriating
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.  He is the biggest git in the entire world and I can't stand him.  He is a horrible person and I hate him," Harry Potter muttered angrily.


**A/N: So I'm a sucker for Harry and Draco arguing because one, the other, or both have a thing for each other and don't tell each other until after a big fight. This is pretty much what it is. Hope you enjoy!**

The portrait door slammed shut and footsteps were heard stomping through the common room. A school bag was thrown to a couch and someone let out a huff as they collapsed on the couch.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. He is the biggest git in the entire world and I can't stand him. He is a horrible person and I hate him," Harry Potter muttered angrily.

"Let's see, I'm guessing you hate someone?" Hermione Granger commented from her seat near the couch. Harry turned his head towards her and narrowed his gaze at her. "Who do you hate?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Draco freaking Malfoy! That idiot is going to destroy my life. I cannot believe we are stuck doing a damn project together all year! He is insufferable. He thinks he is so freaking smart and he doesn't listen to anything I have to say. I cannot believe my freaking arse luck!" Harry exclaimed.

"Gee, Potter, tell me how you really feel," Draco Malfoy called out from behind him. Harry glared at Hermione for not telling him that Draco had come into the room and cursed the powers that be who decided that putting them all together was a good idea. When he turned to look at Draco with his glare, he of course was met with the same infuriating look that he always got from him: lifted eyebrow and slight smirk.

Harry stood up angrily and moved around the side of the couch and lifted his finger at Draco. "I will tell you how I feel. I hate that I have to work with you because you are such a git and you think you're so damn smart. You never let me do anything when this is supposed to be a joint project. You completely ignore me at all other times that we cross each other's paths in school. Why are you such a git?" he yelled at him. Harry was even angrier especially because through his whole tirade, Draco's expression did not change. The only thing that changed was he had crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, really what your problem is is that I don't acknowledge you outside of when we work on our project?" Draco asked.

Harry stared at him with wide, infuriated eyes. A blush crept up his neck and slowly crept onto his cheeks. He puffed his cheeks out angrily and growled. "You are insufferable!" he cried as he turned quickly on his heel and stormed from the common room.

Draco watched him leave, his smirk getting bigger before he took the seat that Harry had vacated. "You're driving him crazy, you know that don't you?" Hermione commented, not looking up from her book.

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Draco replied as he pushed Harry's bag off the couch. It split open, spilling the contents. He frowned as he quickly mended the bag, hoping Hermione didn't see that, and replaced the contents of Harry's bag.

"I saw that," Hermione muttered. Draco blushed. Hermione closed her book and looked seriously at Draco. "Why do you have to get him all riled up like that?" she asked him.

Draco shrugged. "It's fun to see him get all flustered and mad," Draco replied with a smile.

"Malfoy, I thought you were going to change this year. Second chances and all," she pointed out.

"I have changed. I'm just having a bit of fun with Potter, that's all," he replied petulantly.

Hermione stood up with her book and looked at Draco sincerely. "Take it from someone who has known Harry for a long time, you are only seeing the tip of the ice berg with him. When he gets really angry, you'll sincerely regret it. Good night, Malfoy," Hermione offered him that advice before walking away towards the stairs.

Draco watched her leave, feeling a weight settle in his stomach. His rational part of his brain knew that she was right and that getting Harry all worked up would back fire, but he couldn't help seeing him like that. It made him feel something that he hadn't felt for a long time and he only got it from Harry.

He stood up and picked up Harry's bag and started for the stairs. He shared a dorm with Harry and a few others from the other houses. All of their dormmates had Astronomy at this time so Draco knew that Harry would be the only one in his dorm. Draco took a deep breath before walking into the room. He saw Harry sitting in the window looking up at the sky. He could have sworn he saw something glistening in the corner of his eye, but as soon as he looked closer, it was gone. He set Harry's bag by his bed and walked over to his own bed and started to gather up his night clothes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco froze and slowly turned to look at Harry. He wasn't looking at him. "Um, I don't hate you," Draco responded quietly.

"Then why are you the way you are with me all the time?" Harry questioned, his voice cracking, confirming what Draco thought he saw earlier.

Draco stood there staring at him in disbelief. _Since when did Potter get all upset about the way I treat him?_ Draco thought to himself. "Um… it's the way I've always treated you," Draco replied unsurely.

Harry jumped down from the window and walked towards him, stopping a few feet away. There was no mistake that Harry had been crying and Draco instantly felt bad. He bit his lip uncomfortably. "No, it's different. You are just so rude and inconsiderate of my thoughts and feelings. I'm trying to be nice and work with you since we have to do a project and well, I thought that since all the past between us is, well, the past and it's a time for new beginnings, that we could stop being awful to each other and I don't know, be friends or something," Harry explained quietly, not looking at him.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting this response whatsoever. He ran his hand through his hair and shifted his weight nervously, looking away. When he looked back over, Harry was staring intently at him. His gaze was piercing and Draco felt the weight of his gaze deep within him. "Um, I don't really know what to say," he replied quietly.

Harry watched him for a moment and then shook his head as he turned and returned to the window. "For once you're speechless," he muttered.

Draco stared at him in confusion. Then he got mad. He honestly didn't know what to say. He walked over to him and pushed on his shoulder. "I don't know what you want me to say! I didn't think I was being particularly awful to you and I didn't think you cared how I treated you," Draco exclaimed angrily.

Harry turned his head slightly, not completely facing him. "Obviously, I care," he responded in a hurt voice.

Draco threw his hands up in annoyance. "You've got to be freaking kidding me! I'm not a mind reader, Potter. How in the hell am I supposed to know how you're feeling, if you don't tell me?" he demanded.

"I'm telling you now," he stated.

Draco glared at him, his temper flaring. He wasn't sure if he was angry at Harry or angry at himself for not paying closer attention to how he was making Harry feel. "You drive me insane!" Draco exclaimed as he stomped away angrily.

"That makes two of us!" Harry yelled back as Draco slammed the door. Harry sighed and wiped at his eyes furiously before he got down from the window and collected his night clothes and got ready for bed. He lay down on his bed, bringing the blankets up to his chin. He turned onto his side, facing Draco's bed. He stared angrily at the bed until the anger left him and sadness set in. He fell asleep to the thoughts of what could have been with Draco.

**XXXX**

Draco sat in the chair by the fire. He stared into the flames that mirrored his mood. _Why is Potter suddenly so upset about how I treat him? _He thought again for the second time tonight. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He didn't think that just because the war was over that he would suddenly want to be friends. _There has to be something I'm missing, _he thought again. His anger had left him as wonder replaced it.

The portrait door opened, bringing Draco out of his wonderings. Ron walked in followed by Neville and Blaise. All three took a seat around the room to unwind from their late night class.

"Thought you'd be in bed by now," Blaise commented. He turned to look at Draco and could tell that something was bothering him. "What's wrong, mate?" he continued, sitting up more.

Draco frowned. "Got in a fight with Potter so I'm out here until he falls asleep," he responded quietly. He had no anger in his voice which instantly set the three on alert.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, really. I mean, I act the same as I always have with him, well I'm not as much of a git as I used to be, but you know the snarkiness, teasing, that kind of stuff. Normally Potter just brushes it off and gives it right back, but tonight, I don't know, he just lost it. He got super mad at me and stormed off to the dorm. I tried talking to him, but it didn't work out so well. Thus, I am here," Draco replied.

The three boys exchanged glances which did not go missed by Draco. He looked at each of them with a lifted eyebrow. Ron cleared his throat and looked Draco squarely in the eyes. It took a lot of effort, but he did it. "Malfoy, I've known Harry for a long time and although I haven't always understood his decisions, I've always stood by him. The way he is reacting to you could mean only one thing," Ron told him.

Draco looked at him, his brows to his hairline. "What does it mean?" he questioned in a higher pitched voice.

"Neville, there is an owl in the dorm for you," Harry called out tiredly from the doorway of the dorm. Neville grinned shyly as he ran up the stairs to receive his owl. Ron and Blaise both yawned and stretched as they stood up and started heading for bed. Harry was no longer in the doorway. Draco leapt up from the chair and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Wait, what does it mean?" he whispered urgently.

Ron shook his head. "Just think about it Malfoy. Go to bed," he said. He patted Draco on the head and smirked at him. He side stepped a punch to his stomach. Draco followed them in, his mind racing with what Ron meant. He glanced over at Harry, seeing only his dark head of hair peeking out from the blankets. He sighed as he changed into his night clothes. As he slid into bed, he turned to face Harry. His eyes met Harry's for just a moment before Harry closed his eyes and rolled over, but not before Draco saw something that helped him get closer to what Ron meant.

**XXXX**

Harry woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He hadn't slept well at all and felt it throughout his entire body. He kicked his legs over the side of his bed, stretching his arms high above his head. He felt eyes on him and turned around to see Draco staring at him. He stared back for a moment before he turned back around and reached for a jumper. He slipped it on over his head, slid into some sneakers, and left the dorm, never looking at Draco again.

Draco stared at the closed door and then sighed. He sat up and slipped out of bed, dressing much like Harry had. He left the dorm and walked downstairs. Hermione was sitting in the same chair as the night before, but she was only staring at the portrait door.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked him without even turning to look at him.

Draco glared over at her as he sat down on the chair across from her. Harry had obviously left already. "I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Obviously you did. He didn't utter a single word to me before he walked out of here," she replied in annoyance.

Draco crossed his arms angrily and frowned. "I tried to talk to him last night, but he just got mad at me," he said, sounding like a petulant child again.

"Malfoy, I should have told you this last night, but there is a reason why Harry is taking how you treat him harder than he used to," Hermione told him.

Draco turned his body so that he was facing her more fully. "Which is?" he questioned, wondering if this was the same reason that Ron was going to tell him the night before.

Hermione was about to respond when the rest of the dorm seemed to have woken up and gotten ready to go. Their whole house was coming down the steps loudly. Some happy for a new day and others preferring to have stayed in bed just a bit longer. Ron called out to Hermione and she stood up, seemingly forgetting what she was about to tell Draco. He stood up as well. "What were you going to tell me?" he demanded from her as she joined up with the others.

She looked over to him for a moment. "You'll figure it out, Malfoy. It's really the only way," she replied cryptically. Draco frowned at her and stomped his foot angrily as she walked out of the common room with most of his house. Blaise stopped and gestured for Draco to come.

"Draco, have breakfast, maybe it'll come to you then," Blaise suggested.

Draco looked over at him with wide eyes. "You know too, don't you?" he asked incredulously. Blaise shrugged, but didn't respond. Draco growled as he followed Blaise out of the common room.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Draco searched for Harry. He was sitting at the eighth years' table by himself. Draco walked over to him, determined to get to the bottom of this problem. He walked up to him, but did not take a seat. "You look like a hippogriff ran you over," Draco commented. He instantly wanted to grab the words and take them back once he saw Harry tense. _Idiot, Draco_, he scolded himself.

"That's your area of expertise, not mine," Harry bit out. Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise at the reference that Harry made to what happened in third year.

"That thing was wild!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry slammed his fork down and stood up, facing Draco. He leveled him with a steely glare. "I slept like shit last night because of you. I do not need you to bring up stupid stuff like what _tragic_ thing happened to you in third year because of Buckbeak. You disrespected him and you deserved what you got," Harry replied angrily.

"Well, it hurt!" Draco cried.

"Yeah, and you nearly got him killed! Don't you ever think before you do something?" Harry demanded.

"That's your area of expertise, not mine," Draco repeated what Harry had said earlier in a mocking tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he shoved Draco. Everyone was now watching them, their breakfast completely forgotten. "I suggest you shut up right now," Harry warned.

"Yes, let me be sure I think about that before I do it. I wouldn't want to take the 'not thinking before doing' ability away from you," Draco responded in a scathing tone.

"You are the most horrible, insufferable, idiotic, git in the world!" Harry yelled at him. He stormed past him, bumping him in the shoulder.

"Takes one to know one!" Draco called after him.

Harry stopped. His shoulders were lifting up and down as he breathed heavily, anger emanating from him. He slowly turned around and leveled Draco with a scary glare. Draco unconsciously stepped back. "I'm a horrible, insufferable, idiotic git? Really? If that's what I am, then why the hell did I save your arse from the Room of Requirement? If I'm so horrible," Harry asked him, his tone serious.

"Why did you save me? I mean really, you hated me! You should have just left me there!" Draco retorted.

Harry looked horrified at the possibility of having left Draco behind. "I couldn't let you die," he replied his tone a bit less angry.

Draco bit his lip, touched by his simple words. "If you had left me there, you wouldn't have to deal with me being so insufferable," Draco pointed out. The fact was, he was beyond grateful for Harry coming back to get him.

"I'd rather have you here and alive and driving me insane, then dead," Harry replied. Everyone was watching the two by bated breath, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Why? You've got to be crazy to want me hanging around and driving you nutters," Draco responded, chuckling at his joke.

"Takes one to know one," Harry repeated what Draco had said earlier. He smirked slightly at him.

Draco grinned. "Touché," he said. They stood there for a moment shifting their weight. Draco could tell that Harry had more to say. "Is there something else that you need to say?"

Harry glanced over at his friends. Draco followed his gaze and looked at the encouraging looks they were giving him. He had a feeling he was going to find out just what this reason was behind Harry's change in regards to how Draco treated him. "You asked me last night, if what really bothered me about you was that you ignored me outside of our project. I didn't want to admit this, but yes, the root of my anger towards you is because of that," Harry explained. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I just figured you wouldn't want to spend more time around me other then what you had to," Draco replied nervously. This whole conversation was turning out rather odd and the fact that the entire Great Hall was watching them was a bit unnerving. He wanted to take the conversation elsewhere, but he was afraid that if he suggested the move, that Harry would instantly clam up and he would get nothing more out of him.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "The exact opposite actually," he muttered.

"But you always get so angry with me when we are working together and then when we aren't, you're getting angry with me and picking fights!" Draco exclaimed. He was becoming rather confused at what Harry was trying to tell him.

"I am not always picking fights with you! You're the one who is always being snarky towards me!" Harry exclaimed back.

"I have said several things to you in the past few moments that were most definitely not snarky so I'm not _always _snarky," Draco pointed out. He was smirking at Harry, thinking that he made a completely valid point.

"This is what I'm talking about! You're being snarky and you're smirking at me in such a condescending way!" Harry exclaimed. He moved closer to Draco and was only about two feet away. Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Don't you have anything else in your vocabulary to call me? I mean is snarky all that I am?" Draco demanded.

"Let's see, you're insufferable, infuriating, condescending, rude, inconsiderate, snobby, a git, and too damn smart for your own good!" Harry exclaimed. He was getting red in the face, all plans from before slipping from his mind.

Draco started to laugh which caused Harry to stare at him, mouth gaping open and eyes wide in disbelief. "Oh, Potter, I've heard all of those. Nothing new there at all!" Draco responded through his laughter.

Harry narrowed his gaze which just furthered Draco's laughing. Harry closed the distance between them and gripped Draco's arms in his hands. Draco stopped laughing now and looked at Harry with wide eyes, just on the edge of fear. Harry leaned forward and crushed his lips to Draco's. The entire Great Hall seemed to gasp in unison. Draco's eyes widened further, his lips unable to react as he was frozen in place, completely in shock. Harry's eyes were closed as he tried to get some response from Draco. Just as Draco's mind caught up to what was happening and he could have a reasonable reaction, Harry pulled back and let go of his arms. Harry stared at him for a moment before he quickly turned and fled the Great Hall.

"That's new," Hermione chortled. The others around her that were friends with the two started to chuckle as well. The entire Great Hall had gotten over their surprise and was now buzzing with what they had just seen.

Draco turned to look at their friends. "What in the hell just happened?" he muttered.

"Malfoy, that was Harry telling you why it bothers him so much that you ignore him outside of your project," Ron replied.

"Which means?" Draco questioned, still having a hard time wrapping his mind around what just happened.

"I thought you said he was smart," Ron said to Blaise who started to laugh.

"Draco, Potter likes you, a lot. I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet," Blaise said with a shake of his head.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked over at the Great Hall doors. Everything, especially what had transpired between them the day before, made sense now. Harry did like him as more than just a person to be friends with. "Holy shit," Draco whispered.

"Piece of advice, Malfoy, I suggest you get a move on and find him before he completely shuts down, but only go find him if you feel the same. Otherwise, don't bother," Hermione warned.

"But I, but I don't know how I feel," Draco explained.

"Draco, come on! You've been going back and forth with Potter for years. You've been riling him up every day since we started the new term. You even told me that you do it because it makes you feel something that you haven't felt in a long time. You know you feel the same. Don't be a fool," Blaise exclaimed. Draco blushed deeply at what he was saying. No one knew what affect Harry had on him, well, at least they didn't until now.

Draco turned quickly and left the Great Hall. He had no idea where Harry would go. Luckily, there was a fifth year that was in the foyer. "Did you see Harry Potter come through here?" he asked frantically.

The fifth year looked at him fearfully and simply pointed to the doors leading out of the castle. Draco nodded his thanks and took off out the doors. He ran down the steps, searching the grounds for any sign of Harry. He caught sight of him going towards the Black Lake. He took off in a sprint and caught up to Harry rather quickly. When he reached him he reached out and spun Harry to face him. "What in the hell was that back there?" he demanded through his panting breath. He gestured back at the castle as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"That was me showing you how I feel," Harry replied quietly as he too tried to regain control over his breathing.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You can't just kiss me and then run away! I demand an explanation!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry squeezed the bridge of his noise, wondering if talking to Draco in a normal way had ever been possible without him challenging or demanding an explanation when he had already given one.

"Draco, I like you, okay? That is why it bothers me that you're always ignoring me outside of our project or being a git towards me. I've seen you be nice to people and actually care enough about what is going on in their lives instead of everything revolving around you. I've seen you change a lot towards so many people since the war. I mean you can have a civil conversation with Ron and Hermione now without name calling and Neville too. I can see the kind of person you are, but you're not that person with me. When you are being nice to people, you're so freaking gorgeous that I can't even look away. You open up so much more. When I watch you like that, I can't deny how I feel about you. That's what makes it so hard when you're being an arse with me because I know your potential. I can't help it if I want to be on the receiving end of what everyone else gets from you," Harry explained.

Draco felt his heart warming at Harry's confession. He did feel the same, he really did. He couldn't deny that. "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

Harry shrugged. He turned and faced the Black Lake. "I don't know. I guess, well, I didn't think you felt the same so I didn't want to just be like 'hey, Malfoy, I've got a huge crush on you and I constantly think about kissing you. Just wanted to let you know.' Even though it drove me insane that you wouldn't acknowledge me outside of our project and were an arse when we worked on our project, I was still able to spend some sort of twisted time with you. I figured if that's all I could get out of you, then that was better than nothing," he replied.

"I, uh, wow, this is definitely not something I expected. Well, I guess it was flitting around in my head because of how you've been acting recently, especially yesterday, but I guess I hadn't fit it all together. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I mean, there has to be so much more that can be between us than fighting. Not that fighting with you isn't exciting because it is. You turn this adorable shade of red whenever you get mad and I swear your hair gets even more disheveled when you're getting upset. You give as much as you take when you fight with me. I guess you could call it a turn on in some form. I would imagine that make-up sex with you would be phenomenal," Draco replied, a teasing tone towards the end.

Harry gasped as he turned to look at him. "Make-up sex?" he squeaked out. Draco wiggled his eyebrows at him and grinned. Harry gulped, turned very red, and shifted his weight nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, they say it's the best. I suppose kissing you properly might be a better idea right now instead of make-up sex, but I imagine that down the road, it will be necessary," Draco reasoned.

Harry bit his lip. "So what are you saying or well, I know what you're saying, but are you saying you feel the same?" Harry asked unsurely.

Draco searched his eyes for a moment. They looked hopeful and Draco couldn't take that away from him. He stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. He placed one hand on Harry's hip and brought the other up to cup his cheek. He searched his eyes once more before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. This time his lips moved freely over Harry's giving him the reaction that he should have received the first time. Harry melted at his touch and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him more deeply.

After a few moments, once air was necessary, they broke apart, but Draco kept his forehead against Harry's. He couldn't possibly imagine how he could have spent so much time goading Harry, when he could have spent much more time kissing him. "I'm an idiot," Draco whispered.

Harry leaned back and looked at him peculiarly. "How?"

"I've spent so much time getting you all worked up, when I could have just told you how I felt and been spending so much more time kissing you," he replied, expressing his thoughts from before.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, well, I didn't help much either," he pointed out.

Draco joined in on his laughter. He pulled Harry back towards him and kissed him quickly before wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for driving you so crazy," he told him sincerely.

"I'm sorry I egged you on," Harry added.

"Eh, there is a lot to be sorry about, but way more to look forward to," Draco responded with a wink.

"Yes, definitely more to look forward to. Let's start by kissing some more. I think that's definitely a good place to begin," he replied.

"Mmm, definitely," Draco replied. Harry grinned and leaned up and kissed him again. Both knew that they were going to fight again, but at least they'd have the making up afterwards to look forward to.


End file.
